Once Upon a Time
by CorruptedWhispers
Summary: Greece finds Japan reading a book full of fairytales. Greece, curious like the majority of his cats, asks Japan to read to him the story that catches Japan's attention. Giripan.  Fluff


The sound of pages flipping was the only one in the room; a faint light filled one corner of the silent, small space. Upon the bamboo mat floor did a plush pillow lay, seating Japan comfortably. His eyes lazily scanned the pages of his book, reading each word of the story. It was understood that Japan was engrossed with his story; countless times he would tell himself that he would go to bed after he was finished reading a page. Instead, he continued onto the next one, saying the same thing.

Japan hated to admit it, but he was reading an old children's story book that America gave him as a token of their friendship. It was the only thing Japan would accept as a friendship gift; what exactly was he going to do with a hamburger?

This story book meant a lot to America when he was younger. It was the only item that had originally lived in the cramped closet that he kept out in the open of his home. It was originally given to America by England, but after the split between the two, the original meaning behind the book vanished. Japan didn't want to receive such a historical and meaningful item, but America countlessly told him that he was too old for children stories. America felt that this storybook could entertain Japan, since their folklore was different in many ways. In return, Japan gave America a book full of famous Japanese haikus.

Japan was currently reading the story of _Beauty and the Beast_ when he heard his door slide open. Japan quickly shut the book and reached for his katana, ready for attack. Japan held the sword respectively, but his hand faltered when he realized who it was.

"I'm sorry?" Greece said as he held his hands up in surrender. "It's just me."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry; please forgive me, Greece-San." Japan apologized, sheathing his sword. Japan had forgotten that Greece was visiting; he regretted pulling out a sword on his _more than a friend_ friend. Not only that, but this was the only chance Japan got to see Greece; each year they would take turns visiting each other's country for a month, two being the most. He was ignoring his friend during the time they were supposed to be spending together.

Greece walked over to where Japan sat and took a seat next to him, following the Japanese manner of kneeling. He grabbed Japan's hand in his and gripped it gently. Japan's face flushed lightly at the touch of their skin; Greece was that_ more than a friend_ type of friend.

"You told me you would be in bed in a few minutes; that was an hour ago." Greece mentioned. Japan felt a twinge of pain strike his heart; he did say that.

"Gomennasai." Japan said sincerely. "I'll come to bed with you now, if you'd like."

"I'm not trying to force you; I just want to know why you haven't come to bed yet."

Japan glanced back to his book and sighed. Greece was similar to a cat in many ways, and curiosity was radiating off of him now. There was no way to distract a curious cat; the only thing you can do is feed it what it wants.

"I was reading a book." Japan said as he grabbed the worn down object. Greece was delighted that he figured out the reason to why Japan hadn't come to bed. He took the book gently into his hands and carefully paged though it.

"Oh; what kind of book is it?"

"It's a collection of fairy tales; America-kun gave it to me." Japan said as he watched Greece look through said book.

"I've never read any English fairy tales; which one were you reading?"

"I was reading _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Will you read it to me?" Greece asked as he found the page that began the tale of _Beauty and the Beast_. Japan smiled at Greece's interest and relaxed, shyly laying his head against Greece's broad shoulder.

"Once upon a time, a selfish Prince was cursed by an enchantress. The enchantress had disguised herself as a beggar and came to the Prince's castle, seeking shelter for the night in exchange for a beautiful rose. The Prince, cold and ruthless as he was, refused to let _such trash_ enter his castle and turned her away. The enchantress was sickened by the Prince's selfish demeanor and then knocked up on the castle doors, but as the beautiful enchantress she was. The Prince apologized, begging her to stay, but the enchantress refused because it was her looks that he judged by. She then placed a curse on him, turning him into a beast, and enchanting the rose as well." Japan told. Greece followed along in the book, engrossed like Japan previously was.

"She told him that his looks should match his mean spirit and selfishness; the rose represented just how long he had to revert back. Once all the petals had wilted, then he was to stay a beast forever. The only way to revert back to his true self was to learn how to love, and the person of his choice to love him back in his beastly form. The beast agreed, halfheartedly, and took the rose in his possession. One night, a beautiful girl named Belle was walking through the brittle forest that surrounded the castle. Belle had come from her small village, escaping a man that tried furiously to ask her hand in marriage. The man was handsome, strong, and a well skilled huntsman; he was absolutely perfect. Although, she was not interested in the man; he was cocky, sexist, and rude. She was soon lost within the woods, terrified. She was almost attacked by wolves, but was rescued by the beast Prince. The beast kept her overnight in his castle but was angered when she tried to leave the next day without repaying him back. The beast refused to let her leave and took her as his prisoner." Japan continued. Greece turned the page, revealing a picture of what Belle looked like.

"She's pretty."

"Yes; I was told by Italy-kun that Belle is another variation of Bella, which is Italian for beautiful."

"Please continue; I want to know what happens next." Greece pleaded. Japan smiled and turned the page to continue on with the story.

"Time passed, as well as petals wilted, and the relationship between beast and beauty seemed to bloom. Belle found that when the Beast wasn't angered that he was nice and gentle. The beast's heart was beginning to soften for the girl named Belle and it was then that he asked her for a dance on the night of an annual ball he used to hold in his castle. Belle agreed and waltzed around the grand ball room with the clumsy beast; they later walked out onto the balcony where they stared into the star filled sky. What they didn't know was that the man that furiously try to ask Belle's hand in marriage was watching with horror. This creature was fondling his future wife; he was overcome with jealousy and reached for his bow and arrow and shot the beast. The arrow had pierced the beast's gentle heart and he fell harshly. Belle was shocked and fell at the same time as the beast. She hunched over him, begging him silently to stay alive, but alas the beast told her this was his fate, and breathed his last breath. Belle shed tears of sorrow and collapsed to the beast's furry chest, whispering words of love to him. Suddenly, an eerie glow emitted from him and the beast began to change form. Born from the blinding light was the original Prince that had once been cold and selfish; but reborn as a kind and gentle man. Beyond wispy gray clouds did the enchantress float, watching happily above; the Prince had learned his lesson and resolved his problem without telling the beauty of his curse. As for the huntsman, the enchantress could not let such actions go ignored. The man was turned into a frail deer as his punishment, since it seemed to satisfy his love of hunting such animal. The Beauty and the Beast wedded within the beautiful castle, and live Happily Ever After." Japan finished, closing up the book.

Greece took Japan in his hold and hugged him closely; Japan happily let Greece do as he pleased and relaxed in his hold.

"That was a beautiful story." Japan sighed contently; America was not wrong about the entertainment that this book had promised.

"It was; it reminded me of Belarus and Russia." Greece replied, resting his head atop of Japan's. Japan merely chuckled, placing the book carefully onto the bamboo matt floor.

"I think it's a little mean to be calling Russia a Beast."

"I was actually thinking the other way around." Greece muttered, sweating nervously at the thought of Belarus. Japan too shuttered at the thought of Belarus; from the stories Russia told, it seemed to fit. Greece then yawned, popped his neck a few times and sighed.

"Well, I fear if I don't I get some sleep then I'll become a Beast in the morning." Greece said in a taunting voice.

"Oh no, we can't have that happen." Japan laughed, getting up and holding out a hand toward Greece. Greece grabbed it and pulled himself up swiftly. He then hooked his arm around Japan's waist and stood tall, towering over the short, Asian country.

"Lead the way, my Beauty!" Greece said valiantly. Japan blushed and began walking toward the bedroom area of the small Asian cottage.

"Okay, but as long as you never call me that again."

"What? It was a compliment."


End file.
